1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of diagnostic medical imaging in general and the field of breast cancer screening by ultrasound in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Closest Prior Art:    1. United States Patent Application #20090247869, Rambod; Edmond; et al. Oct. 1, 2009, “Application of image-based dynamic ultrasound spectrography (IDUS) in detection and localization of breast micro-calcifications.”    2. J. J. K. Ó Ruanaidh and W. J. Fitzgerald, Numerical Bayesian Methods Applied to Signal Processing (Springer Verlag, 1996).    3. W. Press, S. Teukolsky, W. Vetterling, and B. Flannery, Numerical Recipes in C (Cambridge University Press, 1992), 2nd ed.    4. A. Quinn, “The performance of Bayesian estimators in the superresolution of signal parameters,” in “IEEE International Conference on Acoustics, Speech and Signal Processing,” (1992).    5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,928, Greenleaf, et al., Jul. 13, 1999, “Acoustic force generation by amplitude modulating a sonic beam.”